shattered
by BornToBeWeird
Summary: Kim, and Jack. will they survive? or will Kim be shattered forever?


**Hello anyone who bothers reading this story. Well… Enjoy ****! I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other stories. I'm running out of time and I need some more ideas. Small writer's block. I usually don't like one-shots so tell me how you like this one! This is a more typical kick story. **

KIM POV

The bell rang, knocking me out of a daydream. Don't worry, I'm not like Jerry, I usually pay attention in class but today just isn't one of those days. I walked out of the classroom and went to my locker to put my books away. Walking down the hall in the opposite direction was my enemy Jack. Now we didn't always be enemies, we used to be best friends actually. We even dated for a little while, but that all changed when Jack had started dating that absolute slut Donna Tobin. She tore him away from me, she ruined our friendship. And now I hate them both. For the past 3 months, 11 days, 6 hours and 22 minutes I have been broken, shattered into a billion pieces, unable to be put back together. But I kept it to myself, just like I keep everything to myself. It kinda makes me a little temper mental. It's a little bit like being on your period 24/7. Anyway, Jack was walking, and so was I. what happened next felt like slow motion. He stuck his foot out and I tripped over it, sending me sprawling to the ground. The hallway erupted in laughter and Donna came and smiled evilly at me. "Did you have a nice trip?" she asked innocently. "See you next fall" She sneered, stepping on me as she walked away. Once she left the hallway was silent, nobody looked at me. I picked my stuff up and walked to my locker and slowly put my stuff away. Soon the gang, aka Jerry Milton Eddie, minus Jack, came up to me.

"Kim we have something to tell you" Eddie Started.

"We can't be friends no more 'cause Jack said he'll murder us in our sleep if we are friends with you and I don't want to die Kim!" Jerry quickly said.

I looked them all in the eyes with no emotion on my face and said the only thing that came to mind. "Fuck you" then I walked away.

The days past, and I waited for them to realize what jerks they are being. Then weeks went by. Soon months flew past. I waited each day for them to notice, and they never did. I had no friends; nobody wanted to be near me. I cried myself to sleep each night, the pain opening up again. Whenever I saw them in the hallway I would turn the other way. I became a ghost. I hid in the background, I didn't talk to anyone. I wore all black. The old, fun loving Kim was gone. This was now me. Friendless and hopeless. The years went by… I haven't had a boyfriend in so long. I haven't had a crush, I haven't had friends… this is who my so called "friends" turned me into. I needed them, but they didn't need me back…

_**TIME SKIP**_

8 YEARS LATER….

I took a sip of my coffee and pushed my glasses back onto my nose. I am now 24. I have everything I could possibly want. An amazing job, a nice house, and my 4 cats. I named them Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Even though the years have passed, I missed them. I thought they needed me like I needed them. A shoulder to cry on, a best friend to laugh with, the only people to keep you from going crazy. Since I was 16 I've never had another boyfriend. I haven't even gotten any friends. To just get away from everything I moved to Montana as soon as I could. None of them would ever expect me here. But, as I said, it's not like they want to find me…

JACK POV

I knew this was going to be hard but I had to do it. It's been 8 years and I haven't been able to get rid of her! She thinks I'm going to propose and in reality I'm breaking up with her. Sorry Donna. It's for your own good.

I walked outside my house, trying to clear my head. I'm freaking 24! Not 14! Why can't I just break up with her? _Because. _The little voice in my head said. _If you break up with Donna then you'll think about the only other girl's heart you've broken. _I froze, it didn't mean?..._ yes Jack, I'm talking about Kim! She loved you! You never saw it! And she's broken! SHATTERED!_

"Shut up!" I yelled out loud. To my dismay, people started looking at me very weirdly. I had to do it. I needed to break up with Donna. Even if it made me think about _her. _Kim.

I walked back to my house. The perfect strategy forming in my mind. But my plan failed when I can home to see Donna walking around wearing the absolute sluttiest clothing ever! Crap… does that mean she wants?...

"Oh hello Jackie-poo. I didn't see you there" she winked. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be difficult.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked nervously. That wasn't like her, something was up. "What's going on Donna?" I said.

"Hey babe! You done?" a strange voice yelled

"Who is that?" I said calmly. Maybe if I was lucky, I could use this as my breakup.

Then a random guy I have never seen walked out wearing only boxers. YES! I thought.

"You… cheated on me?..." I asked, pretending to be upset.

"NO it wasn't like that, well you see…" Donna started to explain, but I held up my hand to silence her.

"I'm done Donna. We are done." I grabbed a bag and went to my room and started putting clothes in it. I'm finally done… I did it. I'm done with Donna. I walked out of my house. And didn't turn back once.

Where should I go now? Oh wait; I have some family in Montana.

KIM POV

I have made my decision. They didn't want me, so it's time to move on. It's definitely been long enough. "I'm sorry" I say to my cats as I hand them over to one of the people in charge of the shelter. "I have to get on with the rest of my life, and start anew"

"Hey I know you!" someone said. "You're that author. Uhm… Kim Crawford!" I turned and there was this boy, about 14 years old, looking at me. "How do you know me?" I asked. "My books are too mature for you" he smiled, "I've read all of your books Ms. Crawford. I love them, I can relate to them so well…" he trailed off, and tuned into la la land. I felt bad for him; he doesn't look like he has friends. "Well, anyway, I'm so glad I met you!" he said, then turned and ran away.

Today I was packing the few things I had. Tomorrow, I am leaving. Going back to the place I never thought I'd return to. My hometown. Seaford.

JACK POV

My back ached; well that's what I get for sleeping on a park bench. I stood and stretched. I thought about going back home to Seaford, but I don't want to right now. Something in me is saying _Go to Montana._ I bought a bus ticket and the bus was going to leave in about 20 minutes. My mind started wandering to Kim. Oh how I missed her. I regret making all the guys turning away from her. She didn't deserve that. It was all me. I was the jerk, I was the asshole. And she might never know that.

My 20 minutes were up. I made my way to the bus station and got on for the long ride.

~~~~time skip. ~~~~~~~~~~~end of bus ride~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made my way to the front of the bus and got off. I looked around at my surroundings, I had no idea where I was or what I should do. Everything looked so different than in California. Wait- what was that? A flash of blonde hair went right by me. Her hair was just like Kim's. I had to find her! I ran through people, shouting "sorry" as I ran by. I had to get her. I had to. I reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned around. OMG it was her… my Kim…

KIM POV

I was starting to run late for my bus to Seaford. I ran, hoping I would make it in time. Then someone tapped my shoulder, I turned and came face to face with the last person I expected to see. Jack. I gasped. He looked so different; the past eight years have been good to him. I stared into his beautiful eyes. His lips parted and he said only one thing "Kim..."

We stared at each other, unblinking. Then I obviously had to ruin the silence. "I'm going to be late" I said.

"I'll come with you" he replied

The bus ride was very long and we spent the time talking. But then things got weird about halfway through the ride.

"Kim" he started. "I've wanted to say this for eight years" he took my hands in his. "I miss you, how you smile, how you laugh, the way you always brush your hair out of your face. I can't believe I've separated you from everyone after all these years. I don't think you will ever realize how sorry I am. You are my everything. My second half. And… I just need you back Kim. I can't survive without you."

I was stunned. After everything he put me through…wait does that me he loves me?

"I-I don't know what to say Jack" I said softly. "You ruined me. I know it was eight years ago, but I couldn't get over it. I haven't had another boyfriend since you. I lived with four cats! Look what you turned me into!" I started crying. The tears fell down my cheeks, hot and salty.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you"

I was shocked. Completely flabbergasted. I waited eight years for him to take me back, and now that the moment is here, I don't want it. I can't love him. Not anymore. He had shattered me. "I want to love you, but I can't. Not after… everything."

He nodded. "But I won't give up on you!"" he said.

"I'm sorry Jack" I said quietly. Then I didn't talk to him for the rest of the bus ride.

When we got to Seaford I went to my old house.

"Surprise!" I yelled when my mom opened the door.

"Kim! It's so great to see you again!" was her reply.

I went up to my old room. Everything was exactly how I left it. I lay on my bed and started crying. Everything was so messed up. I hated it. I wanted it to end. I couldn't stand it anymore. I waited until the middle of the night to start my plan. First, I grabbed the sharpest knife from the kitchen and put it in my sweatshirt pocket. Then I went to the door and opened it. The cool air blew against my face. I walked to my old dojo. 'No,' I thought. 'I can't do this here'

I went to the edge of the pier. I stood out watching the sea rise and fall with the waves crashing against the shore. I saw dolphins, glistening black in the moonlight, swimming in the distance. I knew this was the moment. I took the knife from my pocket, and pushed up the sleeves of my sweatshirt. I slid the knife across my wrists, wincing as it hit the vein. Then I dropped the knife on the pier, and jumped.

The cold water swallowed me up as I fought for the breath my body tried to take and my mind said "no"

I was kicking and thrashing, the blood leaking out of my wrists. My vision was turning red. I fought my body for breath and I won. I slowly floated up towards the surface of the water, my vision black, sinking finally into the darkness.

I woke up to a_ BEEP BEEP BEEP. _What the-?

My eyes flew open and the first thing I saw was my mom. "Kim! I'm so glad you're ok!"

I managed a weak smile. "Thanks" I croaked out. I looked around. I was definitely in a hospital. But something didn't feel right, Jack wasn't here. "Hey um mom?" I started "where's Jack?"

Her face fell; I could tell she didn't want to say something. What was she hiding?

"Where's Jack?" I said slower.

Her face was more distressed than I have ever seen. She wasn't sad; she was distraught, hurt, and devastated.

"Kim" she started to say, he voice no more than a whisper. "Jack is dead."

He can't be dead. I stared with my mouth open. I know I tried to kill myself but that was stupid of me! I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't.

"NO!" I screamed. It wasn't right. It couldn't be.

"He thought you were dead…" mom said.

A few days later I was released from the hospital. But my mind was on Jack. He ended himself because he thought I was dead? He really couldn't live without me? I went home and found one of my dad's old guns from hunting. I checked inside. One bullet left. I picked up a tube of lipstick, and started writing on my mirror. This was my last note:

_DEAR MOM. _

_I AM IN A BETTER PLACE NOW. I AM WITH JACK AND WE LOVE EACHOTHER, FOREVER AND ALWAYS. GOODBYE, I LOVE YOU. FROM KIM._

I put the gun to my head and took a deep breath. This is what I had to do. I put my finger on the trigger, and pulled. I felt no pain, I was gone instantly. I looked up. Jack was there. He took my hand and we went off. To be together. Forever.

**TELL ME HOW I DID. REVIEW!**


End file.
